


Four Of A Kind

by Sed



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed/pseuds/Sed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really self explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Of A Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Someone should stop me from titling my own work.

“Clu, your arm is blinding me. It’s right in my face. Can you just—just move _that_ arm.”  
  
“I don’t know which arm you’re talking about, sir.”  
  
“Wrong Clu, and stop calling me sir.”  
  
Flynn was lying on his back, immensely grateful that he let Alan talk him into buying the king size bed, rather than the one he had first picked which folded into a couch. He thought it would be space-saving, but Alan insisted he would be too lazy to unfold it, and just end up sleeping on the couch instead. He was probably right. Flynn never really did like furniture that required work to use. There were much more interesting things to do, anyway, and at that moment he was engaged with three of them: two versions of his Clu program, and a System Monitor who had insisted on being referred to as Anon, which was puzzling. Flynn just went with it. He was used to programs running roughshod over his decisions, anyway.  
  
“Clu, your arm,” he said for the second time. Clu sighed and pulled his arm away. He wound up sitting at an angle, holding himself in place by tangling his hands in Anon’s hair. Anon whimpered a complaint, but his mouth was engaged between Clu’s legs, and if the intense groan from Clu was any indication that wouldn’t be changing anytime soon.  
  
“For crying out loud, let him breathe,” Flynn said. He smacked Clu on the back and made an impatient gesture when the program turned to glare at him.  
  
“He doesn’t need air.”  
  
“Yes he _does!_ ”  
  
At that moment Clu One, who had readily accepted the clarifying addition to his name, decided he was done mouthing his way along Flynn’s stomach, and moved up to kiss him instead. He was shy, and very gentle—almost _too_ gentle, in Flynn’s opinion.  
  
“Get on your knees, program,” Clu snarled at Anon, who ignored him.  
  
Flynn nudged Clu One away and sat up. He knelt on the bed beside Clu—the _other_ Clu, who refused to allow any alterations to his name—and watched Anon go at it like a champ for a moment before speaking. “Stop ordering him around, first, and second, he has a name… apparently. I’m going to make you leave if you don’t behave. This is supposed to be fun.”  
  
“My idea of fun _is_ ordering him around,” Clu replied with a sneer.  
  
“I’m having fun, sir,” Clu One mumbled from where he had rolled over onto his back.  
  
Flynn didn’t bother correcting him, or telling the other Clu to stop being an asshole. It was a losing battle on both fronts. He rubbed his temples and sighed. “Alright, change of plans. Anon, you come over here with me. Clu One, you play with C—you play with him.” It was really awkward trying to get their names straight. Flynn really wished he hadn’t been so lazy about naming the programs. It was biting him in the ass in a big way.  
  
Anon jumped up like a cat and deftly crossed over Clu One, who had simply rolled over to the other side of the bed. Clu made a few noises of complaint, but ultimately let it go as the younger copy of himself—or rather, of Flynn—set to work kissing the inside of his thigh.  
  
Flynn pushed Anon back until he was lying on the mattress and pulled one leg up to trail his tongue along the program’s well-toned calf. It earned him a few twitches and a sound that seemed to shoot straight to his own cock, but Anon remained silent otherwise. Never one to back down, Flynn continued moving along his leg, hooking it over his shoulder once he reached Anon’s thigh, moving closer until he hit the dip of muscle on his abdomen. Anon reached for Clu One and ran a hand along his ass, biting his lip and writhing as Flynn teased at the base of his cock.  
  
Now they were getting somewhere. Clu had put Clu One to work right where Anon left off—never one to leave anything unfinished, as always. Flynn abruptly pulled away and sat up. “Okay, idea,” he said. He spent several minutes getting everyone to stop touching each other, then threw himself back on the mattress. “Clu, come here.”  
  
“What? Why me?”  
  
“Because I’m your user and I said so.”  
  
That earned him a look that could have melted steel. “You’re everyone’s user.” Unfortunately for Clu his quiet tantrum did nothing to quell Flynn’s determination. He beckoned the program over until he was straddling Flynn’s waist, then waved Anon over and whispered something in his ear. Anon nodded with a wicked smile, and Clu looked back and forth between them nervously.  
  
“What are you planning?” he demanded.  
  
“You’ll like it, trust me,” Flynn said. He reached for Clu One and pulled him down into a kiss, then nodded him toward Clu. “Keep him busy.”  
  
“I will not be—” Clu’s objections were muffled by the mouth pressed to his, and a moment later he was too busy sliding his hands across the other program’s body to bother anymore.  
  
Meanwhile, Anon had completed the first part of the task Flynn set him to, and no one but Flynn seemed to notice the clear plastic bottle that bounced to the floor as he inched forward toward Clu. There was a muffled cry and a pleased moan from Clu as Anon slipped one slick finger into him, and Flynn watched him push back just a bit at first, then more insistently as Anon worked him and spread him open. Flynn nodded to Anon over Clu’s shoulder and then put his hands on the hips straddling his, maneuvering Clu into place.  
  
Clu pushed his younger copy away and frowned. “I am _not_ going to be had by you,” he said to Flynn.  
  
“I think you are,” Flynn teased. He reached down and took hold of himself, sliding his cock along Clu’s ass and pushing down on him with his other hand.  
  
Clu frowned. “At least do it right,” he said. He smacked Flynn’s hand away and replaced it with his own, lowering himself and making a surprised sound as Flynn’s cock filled him. He pushed himself down further, slowly taking in more and letting out quick bursts of breath as he moved. When he finally stopped, Flynn realized he’d dug his fingers into Clu’s thighs. He let go, then looked up and noticed that Clu’s eyes were squeezed shut.  
  
“You okay?” he asked. He reached up and stroked Clu’s arm. It was the most comfort he could offer, under the circumstances. Behind Clu, Anon knelt on the edge of the mattress, stroking himself and watching in anticipation. Finally Clu opened his eyes and looked at Flynn, giving him a quick nod. Flynn smiled and nudged up into him a bit, drawing a gasp and squeeze that made it hard not to keep moving. Instead he pulled Clu down and kissed him. “Just give it a minute,” he murmured against his lips. Clu nodded and relaxed a bit.  
  
Once he had adjusted, Flynn experimented with a few shallow thrusts, pleased when Clu responded in pleasure rather than pain. He grasped his hips and bucked up into him, and Clu made an unintelligible sound that may have been meant as a word at some point, but there was really no way to tell, and in all honestly Flynn didn’t care. He braced his legs on the bed and snapped his hips hard, and that time Clu pushed back.  
  
“Go ahead,” he said. He didn’t even need to say Anon’s name or offer any more instructions. The program was ready and waiting. He knelt behind Clu and put a hand on his back.  
  
“No, wait—n—”  
  
Flynn shushed him and smiled. “Trust me.”  
  
“Like I’ll— _ah…_ _you…_ ” He trailed off in a hoarse sound as Anon pushed into him. Flynn could feel the program’s cock sliding in next to his own; it was amazing, and so much better than he ever imagined it would feel.  
  
Flynn’s own voice wavered a bit as he tried to soothe Clu, who was twisting his fists in the sheets so hard that Flynn could feel the tug of the fabric under his shoulders. Once Anon was in most of the way he started moving—shallow thrusts at first, then deeper, harder, and Clu shuddered and moaned like mad as Flynn joined in a moment later, finding his rhythm just as Anon started his own.  
  
As much as he hated to stifle the fantastic sounds coming from Clu, it was time to bring another player into the game. “Clu One, you kneel over me. And Clu Two… you put that clever mouth of yours to good use,” he said. Clu nodded mindlessly and nearly swallowed the other Clu whole the moment his cock was within reach. Flynn noted with some amusement that the former scourge of the Grid seemed to have forgotten all of his arrogance and disdain with two other men fucking him. Flynn closed his eyes and simply moved, listening to the sounds filling the room; Anon grunting quietly as he drove into Clu; Clu making whatever sounds he could past a mouth full of cock; the slick sounds of his lips sliding over Clu One’s length; Clu One’s own tiny gasps—it was like a symphony of sex. He pulled his mind away from the barrage of sensation and sound just long enough to congratulate himself for having the idea to pull them all into bed in the first place, before he realized Clu was starting to wiggle and tense above him.  
  
Flynn looked up and saw Clu’s fingers around the other program’s waist; meaning that nothing—not even his own hands—were guiding him to orgasm. He was just getting off on being fucked, it seemed. That realization alone nearly sent Flynn over the edge. He tried to angle his head to watch, but past the ass and thighs blocking his view it was almost impossible to see anything good. A moment later Clu came with a gagged cry, and Flynn could feel the splash of warm liquid across his stomach. Anon came a just a few minutes after that, which Flynn could also feel in a _much_ different way. That was really all it took for him, and then over the sound of his own ragged moans he heard Clu One gasp and curse something that sounded vaguely like it came from the old system.  
  
That was probably why he didn’t hear the door open.  
  
“Jesus _Christ,_ dad! What are you doing!”  
  
Clu pushed Clu One away and collapsed on top of Flynn, still trying to catch his breath. “Get out, junior,” he said hoarsely. “We’re busy.”


End file.
